


20 Seconds Later

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Bernie comes back to Serena in a matter of seconds kisses her in front of everyone and says"im not going anywhere i love you".





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bernie and Serena part then Bernie slowly walks away as Serena faces Greta and her guests with tears in her eyes because her and Bernie have split up.

Bernie stands there just watching Serena for 20 seconds then she rushes back over to her pushes past all the guests until she comes to Serena puts her hands on her face and pulls her to her as Serena stares in to her eyes as she holds the bouquet in her hands,Bernie then kisses Serena in front of the guests and their friends and family. As Serena goes to pull away from her she says"Bernie what are you doing". Bernie says"I'm not leaving I'm staying right with you I do not believe a word you have just said and I know you don't either". Serena looks at Bernie and says"I am just scared because I think that you will eventually blame me then you will eventually leave me which I would not or could not cope with".

Bernie strokes her fingers over Serena's cheek and says"lets get out of here and go somewhere more private and quiet to talk unless you would rather stay and put Jason first as always".

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena says"no I'm fed up of always putting him and the hospital before me and us and I can't do it any more so yes let's leave". So Serena grabs her things and they leave Albies together without talking to anyone else or without looking sad about it at all.

They both stand outside looking at each other when Leah walks over she sees them stops and smiles at Serena and says"you coming for a drink or shall we go to the on call room again". Serena says"nothing nothing going to happen because of what I did with you among other reasons is why I tried to split up with Bernie and end it with her even though I didn't want to but I felt after what did it only seemed fair but I know I was wrong to and we are leaving now to go and talk and I really hope we stay together because I can not live without her and I really hope you get the hint and thank god you leave next week".

Serena takes Bernie's hand and they walk away leaving Leah standing there on her own. They get to Serena's car Bernie opens the door for her but Serena just stands there and says"so why didn't you leave". Bernie says"vector love you Serena I can not live without you and I won't live without you I will fight for us because you know as I do we are made for each other and we belong together". Serena gets in then Bernie runs round to the drivers side and once she is in starts the car and asks Serena where does she want her to drive to". Serena says"can we drive around for a while and then park up somewhere to talk". Bernie nods then drives them out of the car park as she keeps looking at Serena who hasn't taken her eyes of Bernie.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After about 40 mins Bernie pulls up and parks in a car park over looking a river with lots of trees and bushes all round them. She turns off her engine and faces Serena who turns to face her as well but no one speaks they just stare into each other's eyes and face.

Bernie says"Serena about you ending our relationship do you really really want to break up". Serena says"no no I don't but I'm scared that you'll hate me when you leave Nariobi to be here with me and then you'll hate me for making you give everything up there and then you'll leave me and I know I couldn't live without you and I know I couldn't servive without you so I thought end it now before that happens but as soon as I said it all I wished I could of taken it all back but then when you said that you wouldn't be on your own for long I felt sick and it broke me even more". Bernie wipes Serena's tears with her thumb and says"Serena I love you do you not understand that you haven't made me choose anything and you haven't made me give up anything I chose to quit the NTC to be here with you the woman I love the love of my life and to be closer to my kids again after everything that has happened you are all I'm ever going to want and need there is absolutely no one else ever".

Serena just sat staring at Bernie when she says"how could I ever thought I could live without you or go on without you I love you so so much it hurts but I know I have hurt you when I did what I did with her". Bernie says"yes you did Serena but I understand why you did it and I know part of it is my fault as well for not talking,texting or ringing you all the time for weeks and weeks so I know how alone you felt and it hasn't helped that you are going through the menopause so i know your horny as fuck and especially with your hot flushes".

Serena smiles sadly and says"do you still want to be with me because I still want to be with you no matter what I said in Albies". Bernie says"yes I do want to be with you so how about from now on no more lies or secrets when we are hurting angry or upset we talk to each other and when F1's or anyone else tries it on or flirts nothing happens and we deal with it together because your mine and I'm yours and no one or anything will come between us our relationship and nothing one else will be in our relationship our sex life or our bed".

Serena says"god damn Iove you". She then says"let's go home and be together in our house,you are coming back to live with me aren't you and you will be sleeping with me in our bed forever". Bernie leans in kisses Serena and says"you bet no where else I want to be". So Bernie starts up the car again and drives them home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they walk on to the ward together 2 days later hand in hand everyone stops what their doing and watches them,Hansen,Ric,Cam,Donna and Xavier are all smiling really happy for them both. Then they see Leah and Fleur faces who both look really unhappy that their back together after everything.

When they go in to their office Serena says"did you see bothh Leah and Fleurs faces because we're back together". Bernie says"yes I did but I don't care because I love you you and your mine but are you bothered". Serena says"hell no I'm not at all because I have you back for good and I'm never ever letting you go again your stuck with me". Bernie pecks her lips saying"no one else I want". Just then Hansen knocks on walks in asking if he could speak to them both now". They both nod and sit down together in front of Hansen as he says"well I have the funds to open and run the trauma units on AAU for 10 years if you both are interested in running it and AAU together again,unless Ms Wolfe you want to stay in the ED". Bernie says"no not I want to run AAU and the trauma unit again with the love of my life and my co lead if Serena wants to". Serena says"that is all I want you and me as co leads again as it should be but one question Henrik can we choose our own team for AAU and the trauma unit". Hansen says"of course I wouldn't have it any other way". So they agree to his proposal then sort out going to see him on Monday to sign the contract each and sort out everything for the unit and the reopening of it.

When Hansen has left Serena says"I'm really happy I have the love of my life back and my partner and co lead back". Bernie wraps her arm around Serena and kisses her cheek then says"shall we go out on the ward and tell them all now". Serena nods so Bernie leads her outside with her,they gather everyone and tells"them all about the contract for the trauma unit being reopened and how their both going to run both the unit and AAU together again and how they will be picking their own staff for both so be prepared because there is a certain few who will not be going anywhere near any of it and whoever we don't choose will be either moving wards or going to different hospitals so be ready any day now we will be choosing".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

10 weeks later they have choosen their own team for AAU and the trauma unit as well as the unit being up and running really well. One day there has been a fire in a club so they are on high alert with all the patients coming to Holby.

As they inform everyone about what's happened all the patients all coming one by one and when the patients all arrive Serena recognises one as Jay her dead daughters drug dealer and then she sees that Edward is with her as a patient as well. Bernie sees Serena go really pale and she looks as if she is back where she was after Ellie died she tries to touch her arm but Serena pulls away and goes walking off the ward.

Bernie speaks to Ric before she goes off the ward to find Serena she looks all over but finds her on the sofa in the staff room just staring so Bernie sits next to her and says"Serena babe please don't shut me out and please don't go back to the place you went to when you lost Ellie". Serena says"I'm so sorry Bernie but when I saw her and then Edward it just brought that whole day back to me because she was Ellie's drug dealer and he Edward knew she was on drugs and he kept buying her drugs over and over again it hurts so so much". Serena bursts in to sobs as Bernie wraps her arms around her.

Ric knocks on and walks in and says"sorry Serena but Edward is causing a scene because he won't stop asking for you as he says his wife".Serena gets up pulls Bernie with her and says"I'm coming now and then I will deal with it with Bernie my partner and the love of my life". Ric smiles as they all head out the staffroom back on to the ward where Serena goes over to where Edward is with Jay as Edward says"here she is the wife the woman I love who belongs to me my property". He smirks as Serena says"no Edward your a drunk and a cheat I never ever loved you at all and I never was in love with you the only thing I was happy about us being together was when I had Ellie you are nothing to me never has been I disliked you when we divorced but when I found out you repeatedly help Ellie get drugs I hated you with a passion because of you and that thing next to you my only child was killed which I will never never will forgive you for as long as I'm alive so once you have been treated you both will leave here and never come any where near me or Bernie my partner the love of my life my soul mate stay away do not ring,text me do not come anywhere near this hospital our hpuse you both are nothing at all to me your both pathetic and useless so get it through your head Edward do one go away and die somewhere I don't care and I know no one will".

Bernie smirks as Serena walks off with Bernie following her and absolutely proud of Serena for standing up for herself to him and proud that she didn't do anything to Jay. She walks up behind Serena wraps her arms around her from behind holds her close and Serena snuggles in close leans her head on Bernie's shoulder as they just enjoy the moment of peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Bernie and Serena cone in to work Monday morning they get a shock when the first thing they see is Charlotte in one of the beds after being beaten up they both rush over to her and wrap their arms around her as Bernie says"what the hell has happened who's done this to you".

Lottie says"Marcus did this to me when I told him I'm gay he said that I'm a slut and a slag and I'm just like you both and he hates me and I'm not daughter of his and no sister to Cam because even he hates and wants nothing to do with me at all,I shouted at him and told him that I wish I lived with you too and I'm glad I'm gay that is when he did this then threw me out on the street but I came straight here". Bernie says"so he and Cam lied to me then because they both said that they hadn't seen you in a year,she then says I'm going to that house and I'm going to deal with them both".

Lottie says"mom please don't I don't want you to go and neither does Serena just ring the police and get him arrested for assault and battery please don't go". Bernie looks at them both sees the look in their eyes sighs and says"okay I will stay here with you both and let the police deal with him".

While Essie and Ric treat Charlotte Bernie and Serena report Marcus to the police and then sit to wait for officers to come to get a statement from her and take pictures of what he did as Bernie says"is it alright if she can come live with us and she can meet her new little sister as well". Serena wraps her arms around Bernie and says"of course it's alright she's your daughter and my stepdaughter you don't even have to ask once the police have come and gone we will email Hansen explained what's happened go collect Cara and all go home together".

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Charlotte has been treated they promise to look after her and they then grab her things and leave AAU to head down to the day care so they can collect their daughter Cara. When they arrive Serena goes in to pick up Cara while Bernie waits outside with Lottie a few minutes later Serena comes back carrying Cara in her arms as she's sleeping when Bernie says"Lottie this is your sister Cara and mine and Serena's daughter".

When they get outside they run in to Cam who has turned up looking for them when he stops dead in front of them he says"how fucking dare youphone the police on Dad and report him for beating up that thing he has done absolutely nothing wrong at all she deserved what he did and a hell of a lot more you all disgust me and make me sick never contact me ever again in any way and as far as I'm concerned I have no mom or sister get lost all of you". He stands there watching them thinking their going to be upset but the looks on their faces tells him that they just don't care what he thinks or what he has to say their not at all bothered so he walks away from them forever.

As soon as they get home and sit down Social Services turn up and join them where they say"that the birth parents have cone to see them and they do not want it at all they regret not having an abortion and they put her on your doorstep because the birth mother was a friend of you daughter Elinor so they new that the baby would be safe and looked after they are signing away their rights which means that if you both wanted to you can adopt Cara and she woukd be your daughter together but you woukd have to wait 6 months so that we can do all the relevant checks and we also need 4 character references each of both of you butyou won't be able to have the same people for the both of you and we also need to run a intense police check to make sure you have no convictions at all do you want to go ahead with the adoption Serena and Bernie so then you can offically call Cara your daughter". Serena and Bernie both tell"her that yes they do want to go straight ahead with the adoption".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

6 months later and they have adopted car a who is now their daughter and Lottie has moved in with them and Serena has also adopted her so now she has 2 daughters. 

Today they are getting ready for their first holiday as a family along with Fletch his kids and Essie and her daughter Sophie. They have packed and loaded the car now they are at Fletch 's house to pick up Evie and to give him the spare sat nav from Bernie's car so he can get to Pontins with them. While driving Serena is thinking about everything that she has been through since joining Holby there has been sad, angry, regretful and crying and painful moments. She looks over at Bernie who is driving then she turns to look at her 2 daughters with Evie who are playing games together before she turns back to the front where she holds the necklace of the locket in her hand and thinks of Ellie. 

They have all been through a lot in 6 months they have adopted Cara and she has another daughter, both of them have cut their hours to only work part time and Lottie has gone to uni to study to be a doctor like both her mom's. They are all happy together as a family which none of them would change ever they are where they all belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Is The End Of The Story Thank You All For The Comments And Kudos


End file.
